You should look closer for the signs
by Sushi obsessed gal
Summary: This is a FidoxLiv fanfic. Be aware, there is an extremely funny part inside... C'mon! you know you want to read this Olivia and Fidelio fanfic! Emma and Tancred are together, but we need Olivia and her craziness to get Liv and Fido together...
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey, so... I've been reading Fidelio and Olivia lately, (Having searched them up, since they are one of my faves 4 couples in books I've read!) and I wuz inspired. Here I am, writing a Fidelio and Olivia fanfic! (Fidelio is yummy, don't you think? I can't choose between Fido and Tanc! They are both so-o-o yummy!) Well, I'm going to put some notes below to make it nice and clear about what's going on. After that, the story will begin at some random point, cuz this story began as a random thought that has haunted me for a week. I had to write it.

* * *

~This isn't before or after the last book. This is at some random time.

~Emma and Tancred are together.

~Charlie is single. So are Billy, Gabriel and Lysander.

~Julia and Paton(*Purrs in a sassy way*) are married.

* * *

"Hey! ... Fido, you awake?" Charlie said, waving his hands in front of Fidelio's face.

"Yup. Ugh, sorry, I was thinking." Fidelio responded, dazed as he looked around the dorm.

"About? You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts." Charlie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Um..." Fidelio didn't want to tell Charlie that he was thinking about Olivia, and yet, he didn't want to lie. Friends don't keep secrets, he told himself.

"Are you going to say it, or am I going to have to guess?" Charlie said impatiently.

"I'll say it..." Fidelio sighed and spoke again. "Olivia. Yes, I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about _Olivia_. Now you know, I think I love Olivia."

"And? You were lost in your thoughts, thinking about Olivia. Big deal." Charlie threw his hands in the air.

"You don't seem surprised." Fidelio said as Billy walked in the dorm.

"I'm not." Charlie said.

"Charlie is not what?" Billy asked curiously.

"Not surprised that Fidelio was thinking about his music. He's always thinking about his music." Charlie said calmly. Fidelio shot him a greatful glanced when Billy wasn't looking.

"Hm." Billy said absentmindedly as he stroked his black rats silky coat.

"So, are you planning to do anything this weekend Fido?" Charlie asked, then smiled when he remembered that Olivia had given Fidelio that nickname.

"Yes, I have plans. Tanc, Em, Liv and I are all going to the bookshop for the evening." Fidelio replied, feeling his heart flutter when he said 'Liv and I'.

"OK, that's fine anyway. I was going to hang out with Ben and Billy anyway." Charlie said, smiling warmly at Billy.

"Are you sure?" Fidelio asked. He knew that Emma and Tancred would be distracted by each other, which meant that he would be with Olivia, and was hoping that he would still be able to see Olivia if Charlie changed his mind.

"Yup, have fun!" Charlie said with a smug smile that Billy fortunately hadn't seen.

"OK." Fidelio said simply.

"Lights out in twenty-five minutes!" The matron barked as she passed the doorway, warning the three kids in the dorm just to find and excuse to shout at them. In about five minutes, other children came walking in. **(A/N: Don't ask me why they were the only ones in the dorm, I'm too lazy!)**

Bragger sneered at them as he walked by Fidelio's bed and went to the wash room to change into pajamas. Billy, Fidelio and Charlie had already changed into their pajamas.

"Lights out!" Matron barked once again as a large white hand appeared and switched off the light.

Everybody was asleep at two o'clock, with the exception of Fidelio, Olivia, and Emma. Fidelio was thinking about Olivia, as Olivia was thinking about Fidelio. It was strange, and frustrating, since they thought the other didn't return their feelings. Emma was exasperated. It was oblivious that Fidelio had a crush on Olivia! The thing was, Olivia couldn't see it. Everybody could see it, except for Olivia.

* * *

A/N:Hey, sorry it was so short, I had to get it done as quick as I could. It's just basically a introduction. Well, the first chapter will be coming up soon! (Hopefully!)


	2. Oblivious? No, really?

A/N: Hey, ummm.... Here is the story? The funny scene I promised will hopefully be in the chapter... :D (I'm really trying not to laugh cause I already know what the funny part is...I cant laugh cause I don't want 2 wake my mum up, and there is a 3-year-old downstairs... If he even smells me... Man, he will come up the stairs **_screaming _**my name, then he will jump up on my chair and say, 'Aunt *Not saying real name* ! You really slept over last night!')

* * *

Morning came and Olivia and Fidelio went to breakfast with dark rings around their eyes. On Olivia's way there, Emma was concerned by the way Olivia dragged herself down the hall towards the dining hall.

"Hey, Liv, are you OK? You look like you haven't slept for days!" Emma said to Olivia, looking concerned, as Olivia had even forgotten to put on makeup.

"Feels like it too. Was up till' four o'clock." Olivia said simply.

The two girls heard a 'Whoa' of surprise in Tancred's voice behind them.

"What is it Tanc?" Emma spun around quickly and dragged Olivia beside her as she hurried over to see Tancred, who was walking with Charlie and tired looking Fidelio.

"Look at Fidelio!" Tancred said, pointing at Fidelio.

Fidelio looked just like Olivia. Rings around the eyes. Slouching. Shoulders hunched. Eyes barely open. When the two saw each other, **(A/N:This will be fluffy!)** a bit of life sprang back into their stance, and their eyes. Then they finally saw how bad the other looked, then a look of sweet concern passed their faces. It was hysterical to watch.

Charlie, Emma and Tancred all laughed in perfect unison as they realized at the same time all the similarities between them, then how they reacted similarly.

"Well well well, having fun? _GO! _To the dining hall all of you mangy brats!" Manfred walked over to them and shouted. Even Fidelio and Olivia set at a quick pace to the dining hall.

When they got to the dining hall, they got their breakfast of lumpy porridge and sat down at their tables.

"Did you see the way Fido looked at you?" Emma quickly said just before Olivia sat down.

"Stop messing with me, you'll make me cry. And it won't be an act. OK?" Olivia said, with a hot glare to Emma.

"I'm not messing, but, whatever." Emma said, exasperated, then she headed over to the art table and sat beside Tancred, sighing with relief as she felt the usual safeness inside of her by being with Tancred.

"You look slightly upset." Tancred said to Emma, his hair shooting up strait as winds blew around him, sending spoons out of peoples hands, into their bowls. There were shouts of, 'Tancred, what's your problem!' , 'Get a life!' , 'Seriously?' , 'Cut it out Tancred!' , then Manfred shouted, loudest of all. Waking up even Fidelio and Olivia

"CONTROL YOURSELF, TANCRED TORSSON! NOW!"

"Ugh..." Emma and Tancred both at the same time, than shot an amused glance at each other.

* * *

After breakfast, everybody went to their classes.

* * *

**(*Plan that Emma and Charlie planed in maths*)

* * *

**"Charlie?" Emma whispered as she handed him a paper secretly, just as they walked into the class room. Charlie quickly put it under a few sheets so no one would see it.

"Somebody writing love notes?" the teacher asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Sir, but I don't know what you are talking about." Charlie said quickly.

"Hm, we will see about that!" said, stalked over, then snatched a sheet out of Charlies hands. (It was some maths homework.)

Every body was listening in, hoping that had indeed found the paper, (Except tired Fidelio.) and would read it out loud.

"Hmph..." said, tossing the maths sheet at Charlie, "You are lucky! Get to your seat. NOW!"

* * *

After class, at dinner, Charlie read the note, keeping it a secret from Fidelio. He just had a feeling that Fidelio shouldn't read it. Not because it _would _be a love note. Emma has a boyfriend. Charlie read the paper and decided to talk to Emma the next time he had the chance.

The note said...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I just did that. Don't worry though, I am writing the note in the Next chapter, it is very simple, and I will have it done _very_ soon. Sorry 'bout it being so short, I am going to take a lift off in my writing in time. (I mean progressing by that.) I posted as soon as I could cuz some people had wanted me to hurry up, and I didn't mind. :D The note will turn up soon! XD


	3. Emma's Planning Note

A/N: Here is what it said on the page that Emma passed to Charlie...

* * *

_Um, I'm pretty sure that you have noticed... Fido and Liv are crushing on each other, it's oblivious!_

_We need to scheme. (Man, am I ever turning into Olivia!) I had already started that by inviting Tancred, Fido and Liv over to the bookshop for the evening. Tancred and I will be talking about something. (Whatever we find that wouldn't interest both Olivia, and Fidelio. Maybe something about art...) And then Fidelio and Olivia will have nobody but the other to talk to. Tomorrow night, Thursday, I will chat with Olivia while she is sleeping. If you get her not fully awake, but aware of your words, they will stick into her subconscious mind, then she will dream up an act based on the words, then they will get into the conscious mind. She'll tell me about it, then I will give her word of super-wisdom. (About Fidelio.) And... That is all I have planned... (So far.)_

_Well... Stick to the plan... and we'll be fine! _

_ Em. :)  
_


	4. Odd Dreams

A/N: ... Oh gosh... I haven't updated in so long... I had to read my own fan fiction to remember what I was writing! Don't blame me though, I'm writing a book, and I haven't been able to publish anyway! (Barely on my cpu!) Any ways... I'm going to skip to the weekend at the bookshop, 'cause I'm that lazy! (A lot of "!" 's)

* * *

(*At bookshop, Olivia's POV*)

I just sat there on the sofa, and thought about what Emma had said to me during the school week... about Fidelio...

_(Flashback)_

_I tossed and turned, until I fell asleep because of the lack of sleep I'm getting..._

_*Dream*_

_In Emma's voice, I'm being told about all the times it has been made oblivious that Fidelio likes me... The way he always notices what I wear, how he always takes note of the change of my hair color... Don't I remember how he said to me with a dazed expression, "I noticed the pattern in your hair... It changes from purple, to green, to blue, then purple, then green, then blue, then something completely wacky, like neon red and yellow stripes, as it is today..." How can I not of remembered that? And he always makes the time to listen to my chatter, with no problem in doing so..._

_I gasped awake and noticed Emma crouching beside my bed. What the heck!_

_"What are you doing?" I hissed under my breath. She should be in her dorm, not mine at...(glances up at clock) three o'clock sharp!_

_"Ssh... I was walking to the bathroom when I heard you muttering, and I wanted to know what you were saying! I got up close to here you say Fidelio and remembering something, then you woke up."_

_"What?" I'm so confused... too many words for when I've just woken up..._

_"I'll tell you on the way to breakfast... Okay? I'm going to the bathroom now, as I was supposed to do in the first place..." She was gone before I could say anything._

_Unlike myself, I just went back to sleep, surprisingly fast._

_I woke up in the morning and quickly got ready for breakfast. I talked to Emma about last night, and told her about my dream. She finally convinced me that Fidelio might like me. Maybe._

I was torn out of my memory by Tancred coming into the shop, and Emma ran to him then hugged him_._

"Hi Tancred!" she exclaimed.

"Hi." Tancred responded, surprised.

"I knew Tancred was here when I heard Emma squealing as if it were Christmas!" Paton teased, walking toward the chair beside the sofa I was sitting on. Emma rolled her eyes and let go of Tancred, blushing.

Paton had started a habit of coming into the room with a remark of Emma being excited to see Tancred. He obliviously does it to annoy her, and boy, does it ever work. It's pretty amusing, despite the fact it bothered her. It's even more amusing whenever Julia chatsied (I forget how to spell it, it's 3:00 in the morning!) Paton for teasing Emma. Paton and Julia went upstairs (To pay some bills), and Tancred started conversation about art, which, at the moment, held no interest for me, because Fidelio walked in.

"Um... Hey. Olivia." Fidelio said, then sat down on the couch beside her.

...

* * *

A/N: I did that... I left it unfinished...


End file.
